


Showering in the Dark

by December_Flower



Category: Trivium (Band)
Genre: M/M, Not Exactly Porn, RPF, Showers, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December_Flower/pseuds/December_Flower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt likes to shower in the dark. But when someone else comes in... (Written in November 2013)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showering in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently uploading select stories here from my old Rockfic account. I'm done with that site for now. This was one of my most viewed stories over there, and I'd been asked to do a sequel to it. I probably will, if I have the fucking time to. No actual sex, but there's sexual content.

Without switching the light on, Matt took off his briefs and went into the shower. He felt water cascade onto his back, embracing him with warmth.

Matt was able to reach for the soap in spite of the pitch black around him and proceeded to wash himself down. His body had stopped cold when he heard the shower curtain rustle beside him and someone else stepping in.

Thin, tender hands caressed his torso all over and he was paralyzed by soft lips grazing his neck. Scared, Matt turned back.

His heart jumped when he noticed it was Paolo behind him.


End file.
